


Harry Potter AU

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 22:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr@strawberrybucky





	Harry Potter AU

When I first saw her I didn't really see her, just the pile of books she was carrying. Her red hair fell around her face in dozens of curls and she had glasses perched on her nose. She made her way through the hallway quickly and kept her head down. She looked practiced, like she did this everyday, until she slammed right into me.

“Oh I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention.” She mumbled while I helped her gather her things.

“No, it was really my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. What's your name?”

She looked up at me then. Her eyes were green and vibrant, but they looked so far away.

“It's Lily. What's yours?”

“James. It's good to meet you Lily.”

“It's good to meet you too James. I better get going. My mom is probably waiting.”

“Yeah, of course. See you later.”

“See ya.” She said as she walked away.

When I woke up the next day, I promised myself I was going to talk to Lily. How hard can it really be to talk to a person?

The day was almost over and I still hadn't seen her. I was listening to Sirius drone on about some girl he had picked up. I knew that Lily always spent her free period in the library, so I decided to ditch Sirius and look for her. It's not like he'd really miss me.

"See ya at home Sirius." I said as I walked away.

"What? Where are you going? I'm in the middle of a fantasic story here."

"I've got stuff to do. Finish it at home."

"Gee fine. You're missing out though!" he yelled after me.

Yeah. Sure I am. I've heard this same story 100 times.

When I got to the library there she was, with her nose in a book like always. I wondered to myself how someone could read all the time and not miss out on their life. I stood and watched her for a while, the way her expressions changed was fascinating. I could have watched her all day. I almost didn't want to interrupt her but I knew it'd be a mistake not to.

I walked over to her and said, “Hey. What are you up to?” What are you up to? Obviously she’s reading, what kind of question is that?

She almost jumped out of here skin as she replied, “Oh, I’m just reading. It’s funny to see you here.”

“What makes you say that?” Great, she thinks I’m an idiot.

“I didn’t mean anything bad by it, just that you aren’t usually here.”

“I thought I’d look for a book. I mean it’s senior year, and I’ve hardly been in here. I thought I’d try something new.”

“That’s cool. Let me know if you need some suggestions. I’m a bit of an expert bookworm, if I do say so myself.” God now he thinks you’re a nerd. Great job Lily.

“It would definitely seem like it. I'll take you up on that sometime.” I said to her. “I should probably get to class. The last I need is to be late again.”

She laughed at that and said, “Yeah, I understand. See you later.”

“Yeah see ya.” I said as I walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all! If you like my work, you can follow me on Tumblr @strawberrybucky


End file.
